Karee meets Tobi
by KushiUzumaki
Summary: Tobi has found his lover can he tell her the truth


The akatsuki girl Karee

I lived in a small village near Naurto I was innocent and feared no one I was a small 16 year old girl blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin I had cleavage and huge boobs like d cup I was often harassed by boys for being busty. I was walking down the dirt path to Shippuden my new home. My coat was firmly wrapped around me I was cold and tired I was running through the snow I tripped onto a rock I was bleeding from my wounded leg I yelped freezing in pain. i blacked out …

Deidra- is she awake she looks really bad

Tobi- what a hottie check her face out I like cheese!

Itachi- I find her weak a venerable girl

Sasori- she would be perfect for me

I woke up shivering I had been stripped of my clothing I yelped as a man was wrapping my leg in bandages shh he cooed he rubbed my stomach with sweet oil and caressed my face who are you I squeaked my name is Tobi he said sweetly I blushed as he moved to my chest rubbing the oil on my neck. What happened I said you fell and broke your leg said Tobi I did I leaned up my breasts were covered up with a blanket Tobi looked at me with sweet eyes what's your name Karee I said slowly he smiled and gave me a pat on the head then he left the room. You shouted a voice from the door I cringed and leaned toward the door there stood a tall figure with black hair he looked at me he smirked I cringed what do you want I stammered scared. You he said he left my chin and kissed me lightly then held me I cried tears stinging Tobi I said your correct he cooed I smiled he kissed me slowly I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up in a pink night gown I was at least clothed Tobi where'd you go I said weakly right here he said he held me closer kissing me I giggled Karee is a good girl he said kissing me on the cheek. suddenly the door slammed open there stood a redhead boy with a angry face Tobi hid his face from him I glared at the redhead I stood up and said politely what do you want . the leader wants me to fight you he said smirking.

I glared fine I said but if you lose you shall be my play toy he said I felt my face flush when he said that I felt a thump Tobi shoved him to the wall stay away from her Sasori he yelled. Sasori glared at him see ya he said pushing Tobi away can't wait to fight he said laughing. I was outside with a kimono on I saw Sasori with a smirk on his face. I gulped my body began to move he was controlling me. I yelled and cut the strings with my sword I limped my leg still sore it had been weeks since I was walking but I didn't care. Sasori cut my leg with a blade it bleed. I screamed my body felt hot I screamed louder flames bursting from my hands it hit Sasori I yelled punching him then water bursted from my hand he was alive I ran to Tobi for safety he held me close the orange mask was covering is face he picked me up bridal style she will be mine yelled Sasori Tobi glared at him he patted my back I was now over his shoulder I bleed from my arm to my leg Tobi sighed he began cleaning my leg and arm I blushed he held me can I see your face I asked shyly. He looked and took his mask exposing a beautiful handsome face I blushed he took my frail face and kissed me gently I felt hot tears sting from my eyes I was happy I loved him more than ever. He whispered I love you karee he said gently he picked me up and plopped me into his lap. I yawned he rocked me to back and forth I yawned tired he said seductively yeah why no reason I could put you to bed he said nah I'm ok he smiled and cuddled me closer. I want you to be mine he said I will I will always love you never think I wont. He laughed I looked at his mask why do you wear that I said. I must protect my identity he sighed since you will be my mate I guess I can show you again he said I whimpered as he lifted the mask he's a madra so you know he said now you must marry me since you know my secret he said. I will I said shyly he grinned then I will let you experience the wonders of my true identity he said seductively I blushed a red crimson come we must tell the other's he said I smiled I was getting married. Tobi carried me to the living room the other's were staring at me itachi looked at me frowning so tobi who's this he asked meanly she's my mate said Tobi oh yeah her the ninja from the leaf village he said sarcastically. I stared at Sasori his face fuming at Tobi. She will make a perfect bride said Deidra tobi held me don't touch her he said I blushed wow he is hot I mumbled. We will be married tonight he said I smiled then I will make you happier than ever my little diamond he said. I blushed so much that ihad a headache. After the marriage ceremony tobi ripped his mask off his eyes turned red I gasped I was on a beach there stood tobi I wont hurt you he said I love you this is an illusion our honeymoon he said I blushed. He tore my clothes off and kissed me 2 hours later we were in the bed I woke up and pucked in the toilet my stomach hurting tobi saw me he hugged me tobi I think im pregnet I said he looked shocked. 9 months later karee had a baby girl they named her Aika which means love song. They lived happily ever after.

Aika baby

Aika teenager


End file.
